runescapefandomcom_zh_tw-20200216-history
新聞:維洛克的新風貌
This week's bumper update brings a completely new look to the bustling city of Varrock and the surrounding lands, so take a moment out of your training to admire the freshly restored grandeur of the palace of King Roald and his - ahem - charming Queen Ellamaria. Outside the palace, the artisans and merchants of the city have had their shops refitted, from the glowing warmth of Horvik's smithy to the unkempt mess of the sword shop (apparently some people would rather play with weapons than tidy their rooms). Even the Dancing Donkey Inn, that disreputable domain of dodgy delinquents, got its due decorations. In the southern districts of the city, where thieves and muggers from the Black Arm and Phoenix gangs roam the streets, the renovation of Varrock has shown up the grit and grime that years of neglect have brought to this ancient city. Tatty clotheslines span the alleyways, derelict and ruined buildings approach collapse and flea-ridden dogs are poised with tails a-wag, ready to harass you (and your cat). The update doesn't stop at the walls of Varrock. Further afield, there's a new look for the Jolly Boar Inn (your last chance for a pint before the Wilderness, but watch out for the astonishingly unpleasant cook), the Lumber Yard, the Cooking Guild and the Mining spots south of the city. The sawing, hammering and general hubbub of construction has been affecting the Varrock Museum over the past few months. Strange crates have been turning up and lots of people going in and out muttering about display 20 or how that skeleton was so hard to rig together. Finally, as the dust settles and the new museum is unveiled, you will be allowed to explore the mysteries of RuneScape's history. Find out things that have never been revealed before, earn more rewards for old quests, clean Dig Site finds and contribute to the displays in the museum or answer quizzes to learn about the beasts of RuneScape. Whatever you do in the museum you'll find lots of information is available from the information booth just inside the door. The timeline section of the Museum should be of special interest, as for the first time it will present RuneScape's history in one location (not to mention all the pretty exhibits to keep you entertained). This will be updated regularly to keep the Museum the definitive location for knowledge about RuneScape's history. Although non-members will be able to have a look around the display cases on the ground floor of the Museum, only members can take full advantage of the opportunities available. So what are you waiting for? Explore and learn while having fun and still getting those levels! Visit the Varrock Museum today! Note: If you were in Varrock before the update, you might find yourself teleported to a safe spot. Don't worry, this is just a precaution to make sure you don't find yourself embedded in a new wall. In other news... Due to competition from nearby sellers, Davon in Brimhaven is now more generous and will offer better prices to the players who've completed at least one set of tasks in the Karamja Achievement Diary. A bug has been fixed in players' houses to stop the rune display case from appearing in the wrong place when a staircase was added. Also shades in Mort'ton can no longer attack players from a great distance. The Ardougne Zoo fence has been repaired and some holes have been fixed to stop any animals escaping. There has been a fix for players who've completed the Dream Mentor quest. The Dream spell in the Lunar Spellbook will now break when you auto-retaliate against a monster or another player. Previously, if you were having a quick nap and a foe attacked you, you would fight back but still be in a dreamy state. Cows and calves nearby to the Crafting Guild are now closer to the ground and can happily munch on grass again instead of hovering around. In addition Captain Donnie's Eye has been relocated back in his head and an evergreen tree that previously defied gravity on Miscellania has now been firmly rooted. The ring of life will no longer teleport you out of the TzHaar Fight Cave. As it's a safe minigame, there's no particular reason you should need to be saved by the ring of life. Finally, we've updated the look of the secure login form to better fit in with the rest of the website.